Gaining control?
by unknowin person
Summary: Killerbee trains Naruto theory I had now one shot. first time fic


: Hey this isn't really a story just a theory I was playing with a while back. A one shot reader of fan fic, first time sender. Gee I wanted my penname to be Mysterious person but someone else got it :)

Killerbee meets Naruto. Killerbee finds Naruto to be a Jinchuriki. Killerbee decides to train him, and Kakashi and Yamato agree.

Naruto shoots a fist up into the air, eyes wide, full of excitement "Yay! A new technique!"

"Nope, not a new technique, Naruto" Kakashi said. "It's something you already possess, but we will fine-tune it. This is something that only Killerbee can train you to do. If you survive, you will have more control over Kyuubi"

A small team was gathered up. Sakura for healing, Yamato for if things got out of hand, and a bunch of others. They travelled to a mountainous area just beyond the village boundary. Not too far from home, but far enough.

When they had arrived, Killerbee told Yamato not to interfere until asked to do so. Then he approached Kakashi with his hand covering his mouth. He whispers something into Kakashi's ear. A look of shock appears on Kakashi's face, and a single drop of sweat runs down the side.

"That's too dangerous" Kakashi said, horridly wide eyed. "It's the only way", Killerbee replied.

Naruto was then ordered to make a shadow-clone of himself, and jump a good distance away from it. He did so. Killerbee came up to the real Naruto, while Kakashi approached the clone.

"At first Naruto, I just want you to dodge, so you can get used to the attack pattern". "Eh? Dodge what?" said Naruto, with his trademark look of one eyed, squinting confusion.

Naruto looked over towards his clone. Kakashi was standing in front of it, lifting up his mask for the sharingan. "Genjitsu?" Naruto asked.

"Remember to dodge it!" Killerbee yelled as he backed off. Just then Kakashi backed away, to reveal a clone going berserk with the Kyuubi activated. As Kakashi got to a safe distance he thought to himself, 'Sorry, Naruto. You're in hot water! The clone thinks you're its enemy'

"What the fuck!" Naruto yelled, as the clone began to charge towards him

"Don't just stand there, dodge it!" Killerbee commanded.

Naruto barely dodged the clone's charge. It had jumped into the air just before Naruto had moved out of the way. A crater was made by the clone as it landed.

Naruto started to frantically wave his arms about in blind panic. "Hey me look, it's you! Snap out of it, Naruto shouldn't be attacking Naruto!"

The clone jumped onto the top of a tree with its "one-tail" straightening out. It looked around with heightened senses, seeking the real one out. The clone sensed him. It guided its charkra into an arm form, and aimed this towards Naruto. Trying to grab hold of him, Naruto dodged, then the charkra arm grabbed onto a tree trunk, pulling the clone towards Naruto. This time it was too fast. The Kyuubi-fied clone appeared before Naruto, and smacked him into the forest.

Naruto got back up. The Kyuubi charkra inside him began healing the wounds Naruto saw the flying charkra arms coming. He dodged them, jumping from place to place as each blow knocked down yet more trees.

Naruto had an idea. He made three clones to act as decoys, as he ran for cover in the forest. 'Two minutes', he thought, 'I just need two minutes'.

"You can count on us" the clones said, synchronised. The three clones were quickly dispelled by the Kyuubi clone, but it gave Naruto enough time to make the arrangements for his plan.

He came out of hiding with an instant ramen cup ("cooks in two minutes!" was written on the side). "Hey me, wouldn't you like some nice ramen? No hot water out here, so I had to use charkra, so it might be a bit overcooked. But it will still be delicious! Mmm… smells pretty tasty!"

The Kyuubi clone didn't take the bait. It charged towards Naruto, and the Kyuubi's razor sharp claws nearly took off his head! Soon enough, Naruto got used to the way it attacked. Then Killerbee told Naruto to fight back.

"You have to be fucking kidding! How can I beat this thing?" Naruto yelled

"Who says you'll be able to beat it?" Killerbee answered.

The clone went to three tails. Naruto grabbed at his own throat. He felt as if it were burning. Naruto made another shadow-clone and charged toward the Kyuubi-clone with a rasengan. The clone opened his mouth wide. Naruto threw himself out of the way, hurling the rasengan in the path of the pure charkra-beam. The rasengan evaporated into nothingness. The charkra beam hit the side of a mountain, creating a new cave. The Kyuubi appeared behind him and knocked him to the ground.

'Shit, I'm going to fucking die! I can't beat this thing'

A tail grabbed hold of Naruto and threw him back into the open arena. He was unconscious. Yamato rushed in, wrapping the Kyuubi clone in living wood. It was instantly dispelled.

Sakura went over to heal him Killerbee stands over them

"Something is off. When the charkra was coming out of him he should have transformed straight away, following the cloak form. But instead, it came out by tails". Then Killerbee lifts up Naruto's shirt and found the seal was showing. His face expressed shock. "Not just one, but two seals! One inside the other, split in half. Yang mixes in with the kid's own charkra. The Yin half is suppressed. Where is the one who made this seal?" "He died as a result of the sealing," said Kakashi.

Then a toad appeared, without being summoned. "I couldn't help observing what's going on", the toad said. "The key to the seal is on my stomach. But don't get excited I don't believe he is ready yet. The way he is now he'll lose control"

"You may have a point there, but I'm sure I can train him do it". The toad laughed at them. "You don't know what you're saying! Kyuubi is a living being with unimaginable power. You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"I think I do, old toad. I'm a Jinchuriki and I control my eight-tailed beast!"

The toad laughed again, and hopped towards Naruto. A key appeared in front of the toad and slid itself into the seal.

"Alright. I'm going to twist it, and allow the yin to be released. I hope you know what you're doing, because the kid is going go berserk!" the old toad said.

Naruto winced in pain, gritting his teeth as the seal moved and twisted on his skin. The fox's cloak began to come out. As Naruto's eyes went red, everyone except Killerbee backed away. "It's too much, the Kyuubi is over-powering him!" Sakura cried. Killerbee prepared to strike at the beast.

Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself in his sub consciousness. Mocking laughter filled the air in front of Kyuubi's cage. "Naruto-kun, I can see what's happening here. Did you think you could ever control my charkra? You always seem to entertain me! Now that my yin-seal is open, it could be possible. But I want something in return".

Naruto was cautious. "If you want me to remove the seal you can forget it"

"Mahahaha! That is something I would like! But I know that even you are not quite that stupid, even if some of your brain cells have been misplaced. I want you to kill Madara. You want him dead too, right?" Naruto was shocked. "What are you playing at?"

The charkra bubbled out of the cage, forming the Kyuubi's head. Naruto dodged aside. "Now what?"

"Grab the reins, you can fight it!" called a familiar voice.

Naruto grabbed the bars of the fox's cage and let his charkra flow through them. Naruto's chakra mixed with the Kyuubi's, making the sinister chakra evaporate 'So, you managed it. Now you will kill Madara'

On the outside, fox mode was dispelled in a cloud of dust. Naruto stood there without the fox's cloak. He still had red eyes, and the Kyuubi's charkra was surrounding him. Slowly, the charkra and red eyes disappeared. He looked up to see his friends surrounding him. "Well done kid. You did it" Killerbee said.

Naruto turned to Hinata "Hinata I heard you calling. About grabbing the reins? You gave me the hint I needed to do it, and brought me back. Thank you!"

As Naruto looked on at his friends, he heard a voice. 'Remember boy, keep up the bargain; Kill Madara!'


End file.
